Sleeping with the Frenemy
by Kagu-tsuchi-13
Summary: A normal day for Tori Vega quickly became anything but when she was invited to spend the night with her frenemy Jade West. What has she gotten herself into?
1. I Didn't Want Shrimp

**This is my first Victorious fic, but I plan to make many more if things go well.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing Dan Schneider. Though, my name is Daniel. Let's all thank Dan for helping create one of the finest Nick shows of all time. I am of course referring to Kenan and Kel.**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling like something interesting would happen today. When you go to a school like Hollywood Arts and have a group of friends like mine it is inevitable that something out of the ordinary will happen at some point.

Currently, it is lunch time and nothing unusual has happened, other than Robbie getting his head stuck in a trash can, but that has already happened three times this year.

I don't mind though. It's a lovely day. The birds are chirping, the flowers are starting to bloom, and I am outside, enjoying my tomato soup. Too bad, it is all about to be ruined, because I see my frenemy Jade coming my way.

"You are staying at my place tonight," she tells me as she sits down.

I must have misheard her. I could have sworn she just told me that I was staying at her place tonight, but I have to be mistaken.

"Excuse me?" I ask, wanting some clarification.

"My parents are going out. They don't want me staying by myself," she says, as if this is a justifiable explanation.

"And you volunteered me?" I say, confused. Jade and I aren't exactly best buds, as our record has clearly shown. "Couldn't you have asked Andre or Beck. Or even Robbie?"

She laughs. "You think they would trust me with a boy. God, Vega, you must dumber than you look."

I take offense at that. "Don't they know that you are-, you know?" Yes, Jade is a lesbian. She came out about a month ago, only myself, Andre, and Beck know. She refused to tell Robbie or Cat, as neither can keep a secret if their lives depended on it.

"What a lesbo? No, my ultra-strict, ultra-Christian, ultra-conservative parents don't know that their only daughter, who they hope will give them many grandchildren, would rather munch carpet," she says, very offended at what I just asked.

"Sorry," I apologize. I guess it's not something that you want to tell your parents. Not if you ever want to have a dating life.

"If my parents knew I was a dyke, they wouldn't even let me talk to a girl, much less have one over," she goes on. "I plan on telling them, like on their deathbeds."

"But what if you bring a girl home and want to," I struggle to say, "you know."

"I haven't exactly been broadcasting that I only like vaginas now," she scoffs. "And even if I did like a girl, I doubt she would like me back." She turns away as she says this. Hmm, could Jade possibly have a thing for someone?

I don't say anything for a few moments. "Well, I don't have any plans this afternoon, but I'll need to ask my parents and go home and get-,"

"Taken care of," she interrupts. "Called your mom, she dropped off some stuff, it's in my car." She gets up. "I'll pick you up after school. Be in the front at 3:20. Don't be late."

Before I can say anything, she takes off. Well, that was something. I go back to my soup, wondering what this evening has in store for me.

The rest of the day seems to fly by. Before I know it, the final bell rings and everyone belts out as if there was a fire.

At the moment, I am standing in the front waiting on Jade and wondering why she would want to spend the night with me of all people. It's true that she doesn't have many friends outside of our little gang, but still.

"Hey Tori, we are going to go get some burgers, want to come?" Andre asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I look to see him, Cat, and Robbie with Rex standing there. Beck, mysteriously absent.

"I can't, I am having a sleep over with Jade," I say to my friends, causing them to give me shocked looks.

"You are sleeping over at Jade's? Our Jade?" Andre asks unbelieving.

"Yeah, the Jade that pretty much hates my guts," I inform him, not believing it myself.

"Are you sure she said sleepover?" Robbie questions.

"Yeah, maybe she said veep rover or meep dover," Cat offers.

"Those aren't real words," Robbie responds.

"Sure, they are," Rex says.

"Oh yeah, use it in a sentence," I hear Robbie challenge his puppet.

"That girl gave me a meep dover last night behind the bowling alley," Rex responds.

"That's not right," Robbie says back.

"Sounds right to me," Cat says, agreeing with Rex.

"Have any of you ever been to Jade's?" I ask, desperate to end that conversation.

"Never," Andre informs.

"Nope," Cat states.

"Nu-uh," Robbie says.

"I always thought she lived in a coffin," Rex says.

"Hey, that's not nice," Robbie says to him.

"You all were thinking it, I just said it aloud," Rex responds.

I ignore that and turn back to Andre. "None of you have ever been to Jade's, but you guys have known each other for years," I say, finding it hard to believe.

"She never invited us over," Andre informed me.

This is really making me uncomfortable. They have known Jade far longer than I have. I wish Beck was here, he has bound to have seen Jade's place. It sure is weird that he is gone so often.

I hear the honking of a car horn. There is my ride, on time, unlike my sister, who has never been on time.

"Well, good luck with that," Andre says, patting me on the arm.

"It was nice knowing you," Cat cries, embracing me in a hug. I manage to break away.

"If you don't come back I want your PearPhone," Rex tells me.

"Why do you get it, I am the one that needs one," Robbie asks.

"No one ever calls you," Rex responds.

"That's not true, Grandma called me once," he retaliated to his dummy.

"She was ordering pizza and dialed your number by mistake," Rex shoots back.

"It counts!" Robbie sobs.

I quickly run and get in Jade car's, not wanting to hear anymore of that, uh interesting conversation.

"Better buckle up, Vega," Jade says, then takes off before I even get the chance.

The rest of the ride is in complete silence, Jade doesn't even turn the radio on. I am more uncomfortable then when she drove me to school and I was convinced that she was going to murder me.

After an undermined amount of time, she pulls down a street filled with nice houses, much nicer than my own. I wonder if she is taking a short cut. Before I can ask, she pulls into a driveway.

"Did you run out of gas?" I ask, wondering why she stopped.

"We are here," she says as she turns the engine off.

I look out the window. It's a lovely looking white, two story with blue trimming, and an attached garage. The yard is filled with rows of rose bushes and there is even a tree with a tire swing. It's like something out of a black and white sitcom.

"It's..it's nice," I say, very surprised, expecting something completely different.

"What were you expecting, a Transylvanian castle?" she asks, reading my mind.

"No, no, I was just-," I hesitate, before grabbing my bag out of the backseat to avoid putting my foot in my mouth. I think I see her rolling her eyes.

Fortunately, she doesn't press the issue as she walks to the door and let's us in.

I look around at the place. The inside is as nice as the outside. It's true, I half expected some Gothic castle with long winding staircases, spiders, and 50s movie monsters popping out.

"Yeah, creepy Jade lives in a normal house, the twist of the century," she says, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, Jade, I just, why hasn't anyone been over?" I ask, wondering why she wouldn't have people over at a place like this, we almost always go to my place, and this place makes mine look like a dump.

"They never asked," she says nonchalantly.

"Oh," is all I say. I feel like there is more, but I don't press it.

"Follow me," she orders, which I obey.

She leads upstairs and down a hall. I guess she is taking me to her room. I wonder what to expect.

We reach the very end of the hallway. There is nothing but a Persian rug and a painting of a bowl of fruit. Oh, wait, there is her door, it practically blends in with the wall.

I see her take out a key. Man, she has a lock on her door. I'd kill for that. Trina constantly barges into my room at night, wanting me to scrape the corn pads off her feet.

Jade opens the door and holds it open for me. Fearing the worst, I enter.

As I look around, I am amazed. It's actually not that bad. Canopy bed, violet lace mesh curtains, makeup table with vanity mirror, a couple of stuffed animals, posters of boy bands. I never took Jade as a girly girl.

"My mom decorated the house, including my room, her decorating sense sucks," Jade tells me, as if she is reading my mind again.

Well that explains a lot. I spot something in the corner. "Hey, Troll Dolls," I say, taking a doll with lime green hair and a belly button gem off of the shelf, filled with others.

"Don't mess with those," she says, snatching it out of my hand and putting it back carefully.

"You collect Trolls?" I say surprised. I never took Jade as a Troll person, I thought mostly old woman and twenty-something guys collected them.

"Beck gave them to me," she informs me. "Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, every time we had a fight. I always thought they were ugly as hell, but it was such a sweet gesture, I could never bring myself to burn the things."

I never saw Beck as the give Troll Dolls as a gift kind of person and Jade kept them all, even after they broke up, how sweet.

I look at my frenemy, who is adjusting some of the dolls. I never really gave it much thought, but the break up must have been rough, especially given the fact that she came out only a few months later. Jade assured me that them breaking up had nothing to do with the fact that he has a penis. Though, I still wonder.

I snap out of it as something else catches my eye. "You have a One Direction poster," I say, trying to stifle a grin.

"What, I like that one song," she says, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Sue me."

"Hey, I like them too," I tell her. "I sing along to What Makes You Beautiful every time it comes on the radio."

"Who doesn't," she states as she starts to walk out. "Leave your stuff in here."

"Where are you going?" I ask, wanting to continue the tour.

"2 Broke Guys is on," she tells me as she walks out.

"I love that show!" I say as I follow after her.

She guides me downstairs to what I assume is the T.V. Room. It is something else, it looks like a movie theater. There is a massive high def T.V. in the center, as well as two leather couches, a popcorn machine, and some retro movie posters hanging on the walls.

"Wow," I say as a plop on a couch.

"You've said that," she says as she turns on the T.V, before sitting down next to me. Which, I find strange as there is an empty couch.

I shake that thought as I see the massive screen light up. This is better than the theater. I quickly get into it, I have already seen this episode, but I don't care, I never got to see it like this.

_Caleb: Marco, I just heard the best news!_

_Marco: What, two for one sale on Giorgio Brutini?_

_Caleb: No, that's next week. The president is going to be in the city to give a big speech._

_Marco: So what, you going to get him to pass a law to make it illegal to wear skinny jeans without a permit?_

_Caleb: Don't you see, this is a golden opportunity to get your homemade muffins on T.V._

_Marco: I plan on getting on T.V. the old fashioned way, by being featured on America's Most Wanted._

"Wow, they have such great chemistry, it totally makes up for the mediocre writing," I say to Jade as the commercial comes on. "They would make such a great couple."

"Yeah, too bad the writers don't have the balls to actually put them together, just a series of jokes about how they act like a gay couple," she shrugs. "Don't you just hate it when two people are meant to be together and can't be?"

Now she is looking at me funny. I suddenly have an uneasy feeling in my chest. Luckily, I am saved by the T.V. "Oh look, show is back on," I say. I turn my head slightly, I see a look of disappointment on her face. I shrug it off and get back into the episode.

_Caleb: Well, we didn't get on T.V, but look at the bright side._

_Marco: They used lube when they were giving you a cavity search?_

_Caleb: No, while the Secret Service was interrogating us they bought the rest of our muffins._

_Marco: Great, you can use the money to get a haircut that doesn't make you look like a lesbian trucker._

"Well, that was something," Jade says as she turns the T.V. off. I see her get up and stretch, causing her shirt to raise slightly, showing off a little bit of her tummy.

"Yeah," I say, turning away, trying to get that image out of my mind.

"I need some food," she says. "Come on."

I follow after as she leads me into the kitchen. Looking around, my mom would do a back-flip if she saw this place. It looks like something out of one of those Better Homes magazines.

"What are you making," I ask as I look around.

"Just heating up some leftovers, I'm no Ricky Flame," she informs me while rummaging in her massive refrigerator, I bet you could fit my entire refrigerator in it.

"Whatever happened to that guy?" I wonder aloud as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"Beats me, here," she says as she tosses me a can, which I barely manage to catch.

"Dr. Cola," I read, looking at the design of the can, dark red, slightly resembling a better known soft drink.

"Yeah, my dad will buy a $500 bottle of liquor, but won't spend the extra forty cents for name brand soda, go figure," she shrugs as she pulls out some Chinese food containers. "Are you going to have the leftover shrimp or the leftover chicken."

"I had chicken for dinner last night, I will take the shrimp," I inform her.

"Right, you get the chicken," she tells me as she sticks the containers in the microwave

"You just asked me so you could take whichever one I wanted, didn't you?" I ask her

"Yep," she says as she turns the microwave on.

Jokes on her, I really wanted the chicken.

I hear the microwave stop and see her dump the food out on two plates, before carrying them over to the table. To my surprise, she sets the shrimp down in front of me.

"What, but you said you wanted the-," I gasp.

"I knew you wanted the chicken," she says, smirking. "You are easy to read, Vega."

Didn't see that coming. Well, I suck it up and pick up my fork and begin eating my shrimp and rice. It's mot like I don't like shrimp, I have just had a problem with it, ever since I pulled one out of my bra. Which, if I am not mistaken, Jade put there.

We eat in silence. I am using a fork, while she is using chopsticks, and not correctly. She is hunched over, using one to dump food in her mouth. I never knew what a messy eater she was. She never acts like this at school or when we are out with the gang.

"Enjoying your shrimp," Jade says, looking up from her plate. From this angle, I can practically see down her shirt and it appears that she isn't wearing a bra. I almost wonder if she is doing it on purpose.

No, I am just over thinking things. Jade told me that people act different around you when they know you are gay. Always acting like you are hitting on them. Maybe, that's what happened earlier when we were watching T.V. I just misinterpreted her gesture.

I am about to ask her about that, when I notice she has a bit of sauce on the side of her cheek. Without thinking, I wet my thumb and reach out to wipe it off.

She sees what I am doing and jerks her head away. "What the hell, Vega?" she demands, giving me a death stare.

"Sorry," I apologize. I quickly open my soda and take a big swig. I barely manage to keep it down, it's not very good.

She doesn't say anything else. I thought for sure she'd try to break my thumbs. She sure had changed, ever since she-.

"Hey!" I cry out as I am hit by a wad of sticky rice.

"Oops," she says. "My hand slipped."

Well, two can play at that game. I take a shrimp and fling it at the woman. It lands in her cleavage. Talk about irony.

"You'll pay for that," she says, picking up a bottle of hot sauce.

"No, not that," I beg, before I am squirted with the liquid while she sits there laughing. That was going to far. I pick up my terrible beverage and dump the entire can over her head.

"Oh, it is so on," she says as she begins grabbing things.

We quickly start a back and forth, tossing everything at each other in sight. By the time we run out of stuff, we are both exhausted and covered in sticky substances. Eww, not that, get your mind out of the gutter.

"Well," I say as I shake my hair, a couple of gummy bears falling out.

"Yeah," she agrees as she uses a paper towel to wipe the mustard of her face. "I need a shower."

"So do I," I agree, as spit out what I think is a raisin. At least, I hope it is a raisin.

"I am going first, unless you want to-," she stops, then walks out of the room. What was she just about to say? I hope I am not being overly paranoid again.

I do my best to follow her, but find it difficult. I think I have ketchup in my panties.

Much later, we both take long, hot showers. Turns out, she has two bathrooms. Which makes me even more suspicious of what she was going to suggest.

"I still don't feel clean," I tell her as I tighten the tie on my robe, making sure that it doesn't accidentally come undone. Although, I have a strong suspicion that a certain someone wouldn't mind.

"What do you want me to do about it, lick you clean?" she asks as she dumps the last of our food and condiment covered clothes into the washing machine and begins adding the detergent.

That is an interesting image. "No," I finally say. "Guess, I will make do."

"Well, we could use the hot tub," she says as she closes the washing machine lid and turns to me. Her robe is really short. I never noticed how toned her quads are.

"A hot tub!" I say excitedly, before it dawns on me. "I don't have a bathing suit."

She looks at me, grinning darkly. "So?"

What is she-, oh my god! I blush slightly. "What, you mean?"

"What's the matter, Vega?" she asks. "We are both women, we got the same parts, at least I hope we do."

"Yeah, but-," I say, while struggling to think of an excuse.

"What, afraid I will rape you or something?" she asks.

Great, now I have no choice. "No, I guess I could take a quick-."

"Then it's settled," she interrupts. "I'll go start it up." She leaves before anything else can be said.

Oh my god, I so did not see this coming. I am about to get into a hot tub, naked, with another woman, who happens to be a lesbian and may or may not have been making some not so subtle advances at me. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**This is a good place to stop. Don't you just hate it when things are getting good and then the chapter comes to an end. I sure do.**

**Also, what was said about Trolls. If you are a Troll Doll and I have offended you, I apologize, I actually think they are awesome, but I can't imagine that Jade would feel the same.**


	2. Two Girls Naked in a Hot Tub

**One of my friends informed me that they showed some of Jade's room in "Wifi in the Sky". I forgot, as I only saw that episode once (as it is a terrible episode) and I think I was playing Runescape while I was watching. But I easily fixed it.**

**As before: Thanks to my beta santitanylover4life for betaing and to Anderson Silva for shutting down Chael Sonnen, hopefully for good. I wish I had put money on that fight.**

**Important Note: I am totally on Viacom's side on the disagreement with DirecTV. I say yearly Viacom only makes a few hundred million in advertising and a few hundred million in merchandise and DVD sales. They need that extra billion they demanded from DirectTV. Do you expect the CEOs to sell one of their private estates in Malibu. I think not.**

* * *

I keep telling myself I can get through this. I've told myself that about ten or twenty times and I still don't believe me.

In a matter of minutes, I am going to get into a hot tub, completely naked, with my lesbian frenemy, who will also be naked. That wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that I have a strong suspicion that she has been coming on to me all afternoon.

How can I let her down without coming off as insecure or homophobic?

Wait! Could Jade be doing this deliberately? Using the gay card to excuse her behavior and claim that I was just being paranoid because I am uncomfortable around gays?

I remember Andre telling me that his uncle tried to play the race card when a policeman pulled him over. Claiming that he was pulled over because he was black, when it was because he was doing 78 in a 55.

When that didn't work, he claimed he was channeling his inner Tom Cruise and "felt the need for speed". Lucky for him, the officer was a fan of that movie and let him off with a warning.

"Alright, Vega! It's ready. Get your practically flat butt in here," I hear my hostess shout.

I take the deepest breath I can muster and follow her voice to a room at the very end of the house.

Well, there is the hot tub. It looks nice, not very big, mind you, but I say it could fit two pretty comfortably.

"Like it?" the voice of Jade says behind me.

"Yeah, it's greaaaat!" I say as I turn around and nearly fall over. Looks like Jade didn't waste anytime getting undressed.

"What's the matter, Vega, never seen a naked woman before?" she asks, standing there in all her nakedness, not even bothering to cover her lady parts.

"No, of course I have," I chuckle, trying to keep my eyes north.

"So, are we going to get in or are you just going to stare at my tits all night?" she asks, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not staring at your you know whats," I say, which is true, as I find myself staring at something else.

"Hey, Vega, about your robe," she says, ignoring what I just said.

"Yeah?" I respond, not liking where this is going.

"Lose it!" she orders.

"Uh..." I say, not knowing how to respond to that.

"You got to see mine. It's only fair." she smirks.

I don't see the logic in that, but I knew this moment was coming. I very slowly began to work the tie on my robe, which I had double knotted.

"Yeah, take it off!" she cheers, as if she is in a strip club.

I suddenly feel like an object. Is this what exotic dancers go through everyday? Well, that's one career you can scratch off my list.

I finally get the tie undone. Okay, I can do this. Alright, I'm pulling it apart. I'm opening the robe. It's falling off my shoulders. Come on, like a band-aid, do it quick.

I close my eyes and let the garment fall to the ground. Oh my god, I'm standing here. Naked!

Why isn't Jade saying anything. I thought for sure she would be laughing or making some snide remark about how seeing my chest reminded her that she needs to buy raisins.

I slowly open my eyes. Jade is just standing there, almost like she is frozen. Wait, is she blushing! Oh my god, she is blushing. Jade West, the badass of Hollywood Arts, is blushing!

"Uh, Earth to Jade," I say, waving my hand in front of her face.

"What? Right, well let's get in," she says, turning away from me.

Before I can respond, she walks up the small steps and gets in, giving me a perfect view of her rear while she does so.

If I was gay, I would definitely be a butt person. Not that her breasts aren't nice, they are wonderful, but her butt, oh it's something else. Wait, what am I thinking?

I quickly stop thinking of Jade's fantastic ass and get in as well, deliberately getting as far from her as possible, which isn't very far as this thing isn't very big. You would think with American obesity at an all time high, hot tub makers would account for the additional girth when making them. Bigger people have a right to sooth and such.

"This thing isn't very big," I finally say, if anything, just for a reason to break the ice, Jade still seems to be in her little trance.

"It's deliberately made small, to encourage closeness and all that crap," she tells me.

Oh, I didn't think of that. I guess they do make them in all sizes. That was pretty close minded of me to think otherwise.

With nothing else to say, I just sit here. I must admit, the bubbles feel amazing. I look across at the person I am sharing this with. She has been really quiet since she saw me.

I got to end this awkwardness. Well, there was something I have been wondering about since I have arrived.

"Jade?" I say, trying to cut the tension.

"What?" she responds, still not looking at me or even in my direction.

"You have an amazing place, the rest of the gang would love it, why haven't you had anyone over?" I ask, not buying her claim from earlier.

I caught her off guard with that. She seems to be thinking, I wonder if she is going to tell the truth this time. "It's just, I didn't always have all this," she says slowly.

I say nothing so she goes on.

"My parents came into a lot of money. My dad invested in some risk stock and made a killing," she admits. "Then, my dad decided that our old place wasn't good enough, so they upgraded to this place."

"What about your room?" I ask, wondering about the girly stuff I saw earlier.

"My mom wanted a chance to redecorate so she donated most of our old stuff. I barely managed to keep her from giving my clothes to Goodwill," she informs me.

"And she didn't give away your dolls?" I say, surprised that they survived the move.

"She thinks they are adorable. She wanted to put them in the living room, in a built in shelf," Jade says laughing. "What kind of weirdo would to that?"

That explains a lot, but there is still something I don't understand. "But why don't you want people to know about all this?"

She laughs out loud and not her usual creepy laugh. "When people know you have money they treat you differently." she explains. "I want people to not like me for me."

Wow, this is a side of Jade that I have never seen. And that is something seeing as just a few minutes ago I saw several sides of Jade that I never thought I would see.

I think our conversation worked, because Jade seems way more cheerful. Her version of cheerful anyway. Most of the awkwardness of you know what seems to be gone.

What the? I think I just felt her big toe run against my leg. I look at her, she is just sitting there, an expressionless look on her face.

"Did you just touch my leg with your big toe?" I ask, hoping it was the jets on the hot tub.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffs. "The hot water must have drained all the blood in your brain."

Maybe I was just imag-, I just felt it again, going against my stomach. I look down at the water, I can't see her foot, but I can faintly make out the bottom. "Are you playing footsie?" I ask.

"Of course not," she says, doing an innocent voice. "You have an overactive imagination."

Whoa! I just felt it again, she just brushed her toe against my nipple. How can she even do that without me seeing her?

"What's the matter, Vega?" she asks, as if she doesn't know.

"Stop it," I demand. This is borderline sexual harassment, even if it does feel kind of nice.

"Stop what?" she asks me, causing my body temperature to rise slightly.

"What you are doing," I tell her. I am so glad I am sitting Indian style, otherwise I have a feeling she would be trying to brush against a certain other part of my body.

"I don't know what you are going on about," she states, putting on her best poker face.

"You are- ah hah," I shout, this time anticipating it and grabbing her foot.

"Dammit, Vega! Let go!" she demands, trying to wiggle free, but my grip on her is strong.

"Admit it!" I demand, then get an idea. "Or I'll tickle you."

"You're bluffing," she scoffs, not threatened by my threat.

"Does this look like I am bluffing?" I say as I attack her foot with my free hand.

"No, god, stop!" she begs. "Ah, ahh, please. Fine, alright, I was, I was doing it, so what?"

I smirk and finally let her go. She gives me a dirty look. I am so happy with my victory that I don't even question why she was running her toe against me in the first place.

Now Jade is just sitting there. I guess she doesn't like that I bested her.

"I got us some brews," she finally says, pointing at a bucket filled with ice sitting on a stand next to the hot tub. Which for some reason, I never noticed until now. She lifts up the bucket and holds it towards me.

I look in to see a couple of bottles of beer as well as what looks like a bottle of some kind of gold colored liquor.

"Alcohol!" I gasp. "We can't drink, we are underage." I haven't drunk any kind of alcohol since I was twelve and Trina and I split a forty. Which I later learned, she found in a bush.

"Don't be a pussy, Vega," she scoffs. "In the United Kingdom, Australia, and some parts of Canada, the drinking age is 18."

"But we aren't in any of those places," I point out. "And even if we were, we are only 17."

"Suit yourself. More for me," she says taking a beer out of the bucket and twisting the top off before taking a swig. "Hmm, you can taste that pound of hops in every sip."

No, I can't. It would be wrong, about as wrong as sitting naked in a hot tub with a lesbian. Well, when I put it that way.

"Alright, I guess I can have just one," I say, giving into peer pressure, like always.

She rises up, giving me a good view of her chest as she does so and scoots closer to me, as if we weren't close enough as it is. I pull a beer out of the bucket, before she sets it back down.

"Bottoms up," she says, removing my top for me.

I look at the bottle. John Adams. What a weird name for a beer.

"If you don't want that, I also got Green Sun," she tells me as she takes another drink of her beer. Those names sound strangely familiar. I shrug it off and take a drink. Yuck.

She sees me make the ick face and grins. "Yeah, it's an acquired taste or you can just chug it, I prefer the latter." She then demonstrates by downing rest of her beverage in a single drink.

Well, when in Rome. I hold my head back and attempt to down the drink in one drink, while my acquaintance cheers "chug" in the background.

"Gah!" I cry out as I manage to finish almost half of it and gasp heavily for breath. How do people do this every night? Well here I go again. I manage to down the rest of the nasty liquid.

"Woot!" she cheers, bouncing up and down a bit, a certain part of her body bouncing up and down as she does.

"That was fun," I say nervously, setting the bottle on the ground, while simultaneously trying not to rise up and expose myself.

"It sure was, can't wait till college, we'll get to do this every night," she says, having inched herself closer to me without me having noticed.

"Yeah, doubt I will do much of that," I confess, though I doubt she is listening.

"Ready for another?" she asks me, her voice much higher pitched than normal. No one could get that drunk on one beer, even in a hot tub? Right?

"Okay," I say, starting to feel a little funny myself.

She pulls out two more beers and within a minute they are drunk and the bottles lying next to the first two.

"This is fun," she says. "But three is the charm."

"We shouldn't drink so much, especially since we barely ate," I remind her, remembering how more of our food ended up on us then in our stomachs.

"I can solve that," she says, slightly slurred. She reaches outside the hot tub and picks up a bowl filled with strawberries with a small divider filled with what looks like chocolate. Where are these things coming from and why didn't I notice them before?

"Oh, strawberries," I say, getting even more suspicious.

"I know how much you love them. Although, it wouldn't kill you to miss a meal or two," she chuckled lowly.

Is she calling me fat? "What are you talking about?" I ask, very offended. "I'm practically skin and bones."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." she says, smirking.

I walked right into that one. I shrug it off and reach for a strawberry, only to get my hand smacked away.

"There's a catch," she tells me, holding the bowl away from me.

I have a feeling I am not going to like this.

"You can only get a strawberry if I feed it to you," she informs, the evil grin plastered across her face.

"Wh-what!" I cry, not believing it.

"You heard me, Vega," she states seriously.

"No way," I refuse, turning my body away from her.

"Fine, I will eat them all myself," she says as she picks up the biggest one.

"I don't care," I say, thought my stomach begs to differ. Not to mention, the beer doesn't seem to be agreeing with it.

"Mhh, so good," she taunts. I see her dip it in the chocolate then slowly runs her tongue over it. I am starting to have funny feelings in certain places.

"That's not going to work this time," I tell her firmly.

She doesn't acknowledge me and continues to run her tongue over the fruit while my mouth waters until I can't take it anymore.

"Fine," I reluctantly agree.

I see her doing a victory smirk. She picks up another strawberry and dips it in the chocolate before holding it towards my mouth. I try to eat it in one bite, but she pulls it away.

"Savor it," she orders, before bring it back to my mouth.

I do my best to imitate her, slowly running my tongue over the chocolate before I make a sort of O-face and bite down on part of the fruit. This probably looks very wrong from a third person point of view.

"That's it, enjoy it," she says softly, while some juices dribbled down my chin. She then takes the remainder of the fruit and rubs it against my lips before pushing it in my mouth.

As I swallow the fruit, I have a strong suspicion that I will never be able to look at a strawberry the same way again.

"Now feed me," she practically whispers, holding the bowl out towards me.

I comply, taking out a fruit and dipping it in chocolate before imitating her and brushing it against her lips.

She tries to grab it with her teeth, but I decide to be a tease and pull away, much to her frustration. Just as she is about to say something, I shove the entire fruit into her mouth.

She sits there chewing slowly, while I reach out to wipe away a smudge of chocolate on the side of her face and unlike before, she doesn't smack my hand away.

I have a feeling that every time I see a strawberry after this, I will think impure thoughts.

"Let's wash that down with something," she says once she has swallowed her strawberry. She picks up the bottle of what turns out to be scotch. I see that it has already been opened and has about a quarter of the alcohol missing.

"Won't your dad miss it?" I ask, recalling her earlier mention of his fondness for expensive liquor.

"This is the cheap stuff, he just gets it for company, he wouldn't touch it if you paid him," she informs as she attempts to pull the cork off.

"But won't he know if some is missing?" I ask, not wanting to get in trouble with her parents, especially when I have never met them.

"I'll just add some water. Like I said, he won't touch it and guests are too polite to tell him that it sucks," she says as she successfully get the cork out. "Bottoms up."

She takes a large swig, coughs a bit, then hands it to me. I'll just pretend to take a drink. Beer is one thing, but hard liquor. My skinny, seventeen year old body just isn't ready for that.

"Cheers," I say as I raise the bottle up and am about to act like I am drinking when Jade smacks against the bottle knocking the foul liquid into my mouth.

I cough and sputter, accidentally swallowing some the stuff. And let me tell you, it does not go down smoothly.

Jade just sits there grinning while I have my episode. I eventually stop coughing and shoot her a dirty look. She continues to smile and takes another drink of the nasty stuff, before setting back in the bucket.

"This is nice," she mutters softly, getting dangerously close to me.

"Yeah," I say, wondering if the alcohol I unintentionally drank has had an effect on me and I don't know it. I can see my hands in front of my face, so I guess that's a good sign.

"Why don't we hang out more often?" she asks, having moved so close that we are practically on top of one another.

"Because you hate me, you told me so yourself," I inform, trying to move away, but having nowhere to go.

"I don't hate you, Tori. You are my best friend," she slurs.

Did she just call me her best friend? And she called me Tori! She has to be drunk.

"Jade, I think you are drunk, we should get out of here," I say, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. She drank way more than I did and I know I am sober enough to know that she is making an advance on me.

"Why are you always a stick in the mud," she groans. "Loosen up." Without warning, she runs her hand across my face, causing me to freeze up.

"Jade," I say softly. "This is just the alco- ah!" She just grabbed my left breast. I just got felt up by Jade West. Something that no boy has ever accomplished.

"You are really pretty," she slurs, her hot breath beating down my neck. I feel her hand trying to find some other place of mine so I quickly pull us apart and move away.

She looks at me, giving me a sad puppy dog face. I would feel slightly bad if it wasn't for the fact that she got to second base with me and attempted to round third.

I am so creeped out over what is going on. I wish Jade hadn't drunk so much. Maybe, I can get her out of here and get her to lie down until the alcohol wears off.

"Don't even think about rubbing one out in here," she finally speaks up, causing me to snap back a bit.

"I wasn't planning on," I respond, wondering where that came from.

"Really?" she says, before her grin turns dark. "I was."

One word. Ew.

"Gross," I say, doing a fake gag. We were working on that in class last week

"Don't you ever do it?" she asks, leaning forward a bit.

Jade just asked me if I masturbate! Drunk or not, she is really crossing a boundary.

"Sometimes," I admit reluctantly, while silently wondering what possessed me to answer her.

"Oh, how often?" she asked, clearly enjoying this.

Someone shoot me, "I don't know, once or twice a week, maybe. I never keep a record."

"I do it every night, sometimes twice a day," she informs me, making me want to rip my ears off. I so didn't need to hear what Jade likes to do in private.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I beg, not wanting to continue this conversation, worried she may get on the subject of toys.

"You are no fun. Maybe I could loosen you up a bit, if you know what I mean," she says, winking at me. I see her hand creeping towards me, headed south of the border. This is where I draw the line.

"That's enough," I say, rising up, not even caring that she can see my naked body. I am not about to get raped by my drunken, lesbian frenemy. I manage to get out and grab my robe before running out of the room, soaking wet, while she just sits there, a confused look on her face.

Before a month ago, I would have just thought that the woman was setting me up for some elaborate prank, but now. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but then again, I have heard that alcohol only gives you the courage to do what you can't sober.

As I am wrapping the robe around my soaking wet body, I can't stop replaying what had happened. I saw Jade naked. Jade saw me naked. Jade touched my nipple with her foot. Jade got farther with me than any boy ever has and would have gotten even farther if I hadn't just stopped her.

And now, I have a very, very strong suspicion that Jade West, badass of Hollywood Arts, did not just invite me here as a friend.

Well, even if that is true, I will just let her stay there until she sobers up, then I will politely decline her advances and we can go to bed, separate beds, and pretend the whole thing never happened.

As I am about to go dry off and check on my laundry, I hear a faint noise. It seems to be coming from the kitchen.

Curiously, I follow it. As I get closer, I can make it out much better, it's the phone ringing. I step over the mess that we left to get to the phone, hanging on the wall. Wow, a landline, talk about old school.

Once I see the number on the caller I.D., my heart nearly stops. It's Jade's parents! How am I going to explain that their daughter is drunk?

This is one mess that I definitely can't sing my way out of.

* * *

**Things are getting good. Too bad, it stopped right there. I wonder what is going to happen next?**

**I really hate when that happens. The only thing worse than ending at the good part is when someone stops talking mid sen-**


	3. Blame it on the Alcohol

**I was wondering why I haven't seen a new update. Then I remembered, I have to actually write the chapter.**

**Things were really heating up in the last installment. Then me, being a sadistic bastard, ended it. However, I can assure you that Tori and Jade will get down and dirty in this chapter. And if I am lying then let lightening strike...whoever is reading this.**

* * *

What am I going to do? To recap, my drunken lesbian frenemy, who only minutes ago sexually violated me in more ways than one, is off sitting in a hot tub doing God knows what. Even worse, her parents are calling and I don't think they would like to know that their underage daughter is drunk.

Wait a minute! I'm Tori Vega, singer, actor, songwriter, extraordinaire. I have been studying various accents for two years. I have done Australian, British, Jamaican, Brooklyn, which I nailed, thank you very much. I could pass as Jade in a heartbeat.

As I pick up the phone, I repeatedly tell myself I can pull this off. I almost believe myself.

"Hello?" I answer, doing my best to sound like Jade.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You sound funny," the voice of what I assume is Jade's mom answers.

Darn it. I forgot, I got a C- in accents. Still, I am already in the door, can't back out now.

"Just got a tickle in my throat," I lie, hoping I sound like Jade. Should I insult the woman. Would Jade insult her own mother?

"Well, drink some tea with lemon and go to bed early," she tells me. "I hope you are behaving yourself."

How would Jade respond? I know nothing of her personal life. Why did I do this? Why didn't I just let it ring. It's not like they would have called the cops. They likely would have just assumed that she was in the bathroom or upstairs,or listening to her PearPod. God! I am such an idiot. Come on, think of something.

"Oh you know, threw a huge party, invited some of my closest friends from prison. It was going well until the tigers got loose," I recite, hoping that it is something that Jade would say to her mom.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asks, her voice unreadable.

Oh no! I think I just made her angry. Why did I say that?

"Because I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Not like that Tori girl that you are always going on about," her mom continues.

What? Jade is always talking about me!

"Yeah, working on a skit for class," I lie. "Tori has been helping me. She is awesome."

"I should think so, the way you are always raving about her. If I didn't know how boy crazy you are I would think that you were in love with the girl," she says laughing.

Oh, Mrs. West, if you only knew.

"Ew mom, that's gross!" I say, doing my fake gag. I can't believe I only got a B+ for that.

"Calm down, sweetie. I was just joking. I am still holding out that you and Beck will patch things up. You should really give him a second chance," she states and from this tone, I have a strong suspicion that they have had this conversation before.

"Can we not talk about this over the phone?" I ask. I really don't want to have this conversation at all. Especially, if she knew the real reason why they will never get back together.

"Okay, okay. I got to go, your father sends his love," she tells me. "Oh, and if we come back and the house is in ruins then we are going to ship you to an all girl's boarding school."

I don't think that Jade would have a problem with that.

"Don't worry, I will be a perfect angel. A Hell's angel," I tell her as the call ends. That was a nice ending touch. And the Emmy for best impersonation of Jade West goes to...

As I put the phone back on the hook, I still I can't believe I actually pulled it off. And my parents told me that acting had no real world values. I feel like doing a victory dance.

However, something occurs to me. Jade's mom didn't ask about me. Me as in Tori. Well, it doesn't matter. I pulled it off and that's what's important.

* * *

At the moment, I am rummaging in my bag for something to wear. What the heck, mom? You didn't pack me a bra or panties. I guess she expects me to go commando. Ordinarily, it wouldn't bother me, but in light of recent circumstances.

Even worse, she didn't even pack me any pajamas. My mom can really be absentminded sometimes. Half the time, she forgets to make dinner for Trina and me. I wonder why dad keeps her around. On second thought, I don't want to know. I have a feeling I won't like the answer.

I glance over at Jade's closet. Maybe I can wear something of Jade's? No, very bad idea. I don't know how Jade is going to act when she sobers up. Although, there is a very good chance that she will be pissed and I don't want the add the fact that I am wearing her clothes to reasons why she will likely try to kill me. Guess I will either have to wear this damp robe or go au naturale. And I don't think I will do the latter.

* * *

I may have to wear a damp robe, but at least I can relax for a bit. Currently, I am in the T.V. room. I made myself a little snack and am just going to kick back until Jade is sober enough so that we can have a serious discussion about what happened in the hot tub.

I especially can't believe Jade told me that she masturbates. Yeah, as a woman, I knew that women do it. I happen to know for a fact that Cat does it. As I have been unfortunate enough to walk in on her, 'in the act', twice. And both times it was at my house. Oh, and Trina. Let's just say the walls between our bedrooms are very thin.

Still, it's like picking your nose. I am sure that everyone does it, but no one needs to broadcast it.

Hopefully, we can just blame this whole mess on the alcohol she drunk. Or even better, Jade being herself, will act like none of it happened.

In the meantime, I will enjoy my finger sandwiches and milk, while watching some sitcoms on Jade's amazing T.V. Which would be great, other than the fact that there doesn't seem to be anything on. I wish Glee came on more than once a week. How do they expect fans to watch it. Besides buying the DVDs or going on one of the hundreds of websites were you can watch and/or download it.

I guess I'll just flip till I find something I like.

_Coming up on the Dingo Channel, My Babysitter is a Leprechaun._

No thanks. Flip.

_In news today, Tim Burton reveals three upcoming films all starring Johnny Depp._

Why won't he just confess his love for Johnny already? Flip.

_Up next on MTV, ten straight hours of our best reality shows. MTV, we don't play music, we only care about what makes us money._

At least they finally admitted it. Flip.

_Caleb: Marco, guess who just walked in?_

_Marco: The health inspector? Better tell the rats to go hide._

_Caleb: No, Joanne. _

_Marco: How's my hair? Should I have shaved, does she like men with stubble? Why didn't I shower this week?_

Hey, a 2 Broke Guys rerun. Great, it's a Joanne episode. The show became 50% less watchable after she was introduced. Well, nothing else to watch.

_Caleb: Open your shirt, let her see those pecs._

_Marco: I don't want to look like I am trying to show off._

_Caleb: What's the point of bench pressing 265 pounds if you can't show off? _

_Marco: Physical fitness? Living a longer, healthier life?_

_Caleb: Stop joking around and go._

Ugh. Watching Marco and Joanne together is more unbearable than having to watch Finn and Rachel kiss. And believe me, that is unbearable. But at least I get to see Marco's broad, completely waxed chest. That almost makes it worth it. Almost.

"They have no chemistry and they try to make her out to be Marco's soul mate, I wish she would fall into a black hole," the voice of Jade says behind me.

I turn my body around to see her standing at the doorway, clad in an oversized violet nightgown with a picture of a black rose on it. Her hair is a mess and she looks rather worn out, as if she just ran a marathon. Something that I am pretty sure that Jade West would never do.

I look up at my hostess. "Are you sober?" I ask concerned, not wanting to have to fend off more of her advances.

"Sober enough," she shrugs, plopping down next to me, our bodies only centimeters apart.

Even now, I can feel the tension in the air. Part of me wants to say nothing and pretend that this whole thing never happened. Still, I see Jade just about every day, I just have to know if what happened happened because she was drunk or because of something else.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" I finally speak up, after several commercials worth of silence.

"Talk about what?" she asks innocently, taking sudden interest in her fingernails.

"You know what I am talking about, Jade!" I state exasperated. It looks like she is going to make this difficult, well I was never known for giving up.

"I honestly have no idea what you are droning on about," she says, not facing me. "Unless you are referring to the caterpillar I put in your salad Tuesday."

"You did what?" I gasp, before resuming the subject at hand. "I am referring to the fact that while the two of us were in the hot tub, you made several advances at me. Advances of a...uh...sexual nature."

"You must have drunken more than you thought, I do not recall anything of that sort happening," she shrugs, moving away from me as she talks.

"I know that you touched me in my...private places," I state, my face getting abnormally red. I would feel uncomfortable having this conversation with anyone, the fact that it is Jade West just makes it five times worse.

"You are obviously just overrating to what was likely a friendly gesture," Jade declares before moving even farther away, "because just like everyone else, you think that anytime a gay person looks at you for more than three seconds they must be hitting on you. Because all gays want to fuck everything that moves."

"Jade, you cannot play the gay card this time. I know the difference between a friendly gesture and a sexual one. And that was no friendly one," I state, my blood pressure rising. The girl grabbed my boob, there was no way you could not make that sexual.

"Whatever, I need a drink," she informs as she gets up and marches out of the room. I hope that she isn't going to get more alcohol, I really don't feel like fighting her off, especially since she is way stronger than me and I am wearing nothing underneath this robe.

Oh all powerful God, who I love and fear, what did I do to deserve this? I go to church, occasionally. I gave three dollars to the Salvation Army. I always sort my recyclables. Why are you punishing me by making me stay here? Isn't being Trina's sister punishment enough?

I guess I have to do something myself. I pick up my trusty Pearphone, which will be mine after seven more payments, and look on my friend's Slap pages. I check Beck's page first, but he hasn't updated since two days ago. I would call him, but the guy gets a new number every few days to throw off the trail of the Northridge girls that constantly stalk him. Why does he have to be so darn irresistible?

I then check Andre and Robbie's profiles. Looks like someone got their head stuck in the ball return machine at the bowling alley. Three guesses who.

I am about to message Andre and possibly plan my escape when my hostess comes back in the room, clutching a can of the nasty soda from earlier. I am hoping that she will sit on the other couch, but of course, she has to plop right down next to me again.

"So what's on the boob tube?" she asks as she steals one of my sandwiches, having apparently no memory of our argument just a few minutes ago.

"Well, Marco just took his shirt off for the third time. At this rate he will beat Taylor Lautner's record," I inform my hostess, though I doubt she will get the thrill that I do.

"Ugh," she groans, letting her body collapse down into the cushion. Seriously, if you aren't going to wear panties, at least have the audacity to keep your legs closed.

I don't respond. I am still very uncomfortable around the woman. Jade has always kept me guessing since the day I met her. One minute she is spitting her gum in my hair the next she is inviting me against my will to a sleepover where she insults me, dumps food on me, and then tries to have sex with me. And the weirdest thing is, that's not even the worse thing she has done to me.

"You ever think about girls?" she asks all a sudden, causing me to snap out of my train of thoughts.

"Huh? Of course I do. I think about Cat and you and my mom and even Trina," I inform, wondering where that came from.

"No, I mean _think about girls_. You know, in the way that Willow thinks about Tara or Xena thinks about her follower?" she asks, her voice much higher pitched than normal.

"Gabrielle," I correct, then realize what she just asked me. "What? No! Of course not."

I see my hostess raise an eyebrow. I guess a got a little too defensive with my response, but I am straight. 110 percent heterosexual. Unlike Katy Perry, I have not kissed a girl and if I did, I know I would not like it.

"Really?" she asks me, from the tone of her voice, she doesn't believe me.

"No, never!" I say, wondering for a second if I am trying to convince her or myself.

"So when you were in gym class you never noticed the girls who wear really short shorts? Or when you are in the park you never notice the women joggers with their washboard abs and glutes so tight you could crack a walnut between them?" she asks me, causing me to have a very interesting visual.

"Sure I noticed that. You would have to be blind to not," I inform. We live in a city filled with aspiring actors, models, and such. Around here, if you don't have at least a four pack you are considered obese.

"But did you notice it or did you _notice it_?" she asks me, putting extra emphasis on the second one.

"I just noticed it, Jade. Like I would notice a new car or if Robbie let his mom cut his hair again," I tell her, actually feeling more uncomfortable than in the hot tub.

The look on her face. I am not sure that she is convinced. Finally she speaks up, "That's how I knew."

"That's how you knew what?" I ask, wanting further clarification.

"That's how I knew I was gay. I started noticing women. Really noticing them. Things I ordinarily didn't care about," she tells me, her voice much lower. "The way a girl's ass shook when she walked or when she bended over and you could look right down her shirt."

That latter sounds awfully familiar as I recall back to dinner. No, it couldn't be. Was Jade trying to see if I was...

"I really started to worry when I started noticing stupid shit," she continues, "like when I was watching the female cross country team compete and I was actually checking out the muscles in their legs and how they would occasionally adjust their shirts so I could see their perfectly toned stomachs. Can you believe that?"

Did it suddenly get a hundred degrees hotter in here? "I am sure that even completely hetro girls do that," I declare, feeling very uneasy. There is no way that I am...

"Yeah, I am sure they do," she says quietly while looking at the ceiling before turning to me. "You know what really sucks?"

"What?" I struggle to get out, wishing that I could get to a fan or Antarctica.

"When you like someone in the non-platonic way and you have no idea if they like you back," she says, her blue-gray eyes piercing into my own.

I don't know how to possibly respond to that. I am still haunted by what Jade said about noticing girls. I mean, I always though Cat was cute, other than her whiny, nasal voice. And Jade, well it's impossible to not notice her smooth legs, flat stomach, and large, perfectly shaped...

Okay, I am going to stop now. I am just being overly paranoid because I happen to be in the presence of a gay woman. I heard this happens quite often, gays make us feel insecure in our on sexuality because we realize that we really aren't as different as we believed.

"Earth to Vega," Jade says, before flicking me on the ear and not softly either.

"Ow!" I groan, rubbing my injury.

"Don't space out on me," she orders, before taking a large swig of her soda.

"I wasn't, I was just thinking about something," I glare, the pain still throbbing. She is definitely less attractive to me at this moment.

"Nice ensemble," she says changing the subject while glancing at my slightly damp robe, which I had forgotten I was still wearing.

"Mom didn't pack me any sleeping clothes or uh- undergarments," I inform, hoping that she doesn't suggest that I go without.

"I can get you something," she says, rising up and leaving before I can protest.

Sighing, I follow after her, while simultaneously wondering if I should bring something I could use as a weapon.

* * *

"How about these?" she asks, holding up a pair or what looks like either ladies briefs or very tight booty shorts. Either way, no thanks.

"Not really my thing," I tell her as I eye the garment. How could Jade fit in those? She definitely has more junk in the trunk than me and they look like they would be tight on me.

I see her shrug, put them back in the drawer, then take a drink of the glass of water she brought up. She must be really dehydrated, she has been sipping that water for over ten minutes.

I still can't believe my mom didn't think to pack me underwear. Did she expect me to re-wear the ones I had on? I usually sleep without any, but given the circumstances, of you know what, I think I will wear as much clothing as possible. I might put on a parka, just to be safe.

"I remember when Beck got me this for our two year anniversary," she declares, causing me to rise up from the bed. I closely examine the garment. A black lace mesh teddy, cut low in the front, which from the looks of it, it leaves plenty of room in the chest region.

"I am definitely not wearing that," I tell her firmly, not even wanting to think about what my hostess would attempt to do to me.

"Duh, I wouldn't let you wear something that Beck got for me. I may be a bitch, but I am not an insensitive bitch," she tells me. "Besides, your tiny boobs would never fit in it."

You sure didn't have a problem with my boobs earlier.

"I think I will try it on, just to see if my tits have gotten bigger since then," she says as she leaves with the skimpy garment.

Why does Jade have to torture me like this? But at least it gives me a chance to go back to what I was doing.

"Oh Tori, you are so beautiful and talented. You deserve all the lead roles," I make Jade-Troll say to Tori-Troll.

"I agree," says Beck-Troll. "You should have your own T.V. show."

"Yeah, they could call it Toritacular," says Cat-Troll.

"That's a dumb name," Mini-Rex-Troll responds.

"Don't be mean to Cat, just because she came up with a dumb name," Robbie-Trolls tells him.

_Of all the things I still remember__  
__Summer's never looked the same__  
__The years go by and time just seems to fly__  
__But the memories remain_

What the? Oh, it's my phone. I look up from my game to check the screen. Weird, I don't recognize the number. Confused I answer, "Hello?"

"I have been trying to get a hold of you. Andre told me that you are staying at Jade's house," Beck's voice says on the other end.

"Beck!" I state, very relieved that I can finally talk to the man. "Yeah, I am."

"Jade asked you to stay with her?" he questions, very unbelieving. "Do you still have both your kidneys?"

"Jade told me that her parents don't want her to stay by herself," I inform him.

"Jade's parents go out and leave her alone all the time," Beck tells me. If I was drinking something right now I would definitely be doing a spit take.

"What?" I shout into my phone, feeling like the time that Trina told me that Hogwarts isn't a real place and that Harry Potter was just a character played by a mediocre actor.

"Weren't you suspicious that her parents didn't ask to meet you?" he goes on.

"Uh-," I struggle to think, recalling back to my earlier conversation with her mother.

I think hear laughing on the other end. "So, how many times has Jade made a move on you?"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about," I lie, feeling very stupid for not seeing it sooner.

"Don't play that with me, Jade pulled the same thing on me, that's actually how we got together," he informs me.

"Really!" I gasp. I knew that Jade was evil and manipulative, but never to this degree.

"Yeah, you should have seen some of the stuff she pulled," he tells me.

"Oh, I could imagine," I respond, as I shudder back to earlier.

"But at least she hasn't done anything like tried to get you to swim naked in her hot tub or get you drunk on her dad's cheap scotch," he tells me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Yeah, you would have to be an idiot to fall for that," I chuckle, very grateful that he can't see my face.

"Well, I don't know if you are into the lesbian thing, but Jade doesn't give up easily," he tells me. "Just don't let her put on the lingerie I bought her for our two year anniversary. Kurt Hummel couldn't resist that."

"Oh, I won't," I assure him, feeling like my blood pressure has just gone up thirty points.

"They just brought out the pinata, I have to go, beware Jade, she always gets what she wants," he tells me as he hangs up.

I let my phone fall on the bed. Oh...My...God! Jade did not invite me over here as a friend. She made the whole thing up. That can only mean one thing. Jade is trying to get with me.

Even though it was blatantly obvious, part of me wanted to think that it was just the alcohol. That she was just latching on to the nearest available thing, which just so happened to be me. I would have even settled for confirming that the stereotype was true and that gays will hit on anything that has a pulse.

But now, I can't. I have to accept that Jade West, my frenemey who came out to me as gay and has done her best to make my time at Hollywood Arts a living Hell, has very strong sexual feelings for me.

There is only one thing to do. I have to get out of here! Maybe I can call Trina. I think this is about the time that she soaks her face in steak sauce. Yeah, she read an article online. I know, she has problems.

I am about to go hide in one of the other rooms and attempt to call one of my friends. In my desperate situation, I would even settle for Robbie. Too bad, I don't get the chance, because guess who is at the doorway.

"You like?" she asks, causing my heart to nearly stop.

I know I have said this before, but...Oh...My...God! I can only stand there in awe as I see her approaching me. I guess I have no choice. I have to...

* * *

**You may think that I am a jackass for stopping there. And you are right, I am a jackass, not for that, just in general. **

**I can promise that there will be lots of hot lesbian action in the next chapter. And my word is as good as a politician's promise.**


	4. Blame it on the Sobriety

**I know that many, if not all, were highly disappointed at the ending of the last chapter. Things were starting to get good, only for it to end abruptly, leaving you feeling completely unsatisfied. You now feel like every girl that has ever been with me.**

* * *

"You like?" she asks, causing my heart to nearly stop.

I know I have said this before, but...Oh...My...God! I can only stand there in awe as I see her approaching me. I guess I have no choice. I have to...

I don't get to finish that thought as before I can react I find my back flat against the wall and someone's hot breath on my neck.

"Jade!" I gasp as I feel the tie on my robe being tugged at.

"What's the matter, _Victoria_?" she whispers huskily in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Jade, have you been drinking," I question. "Again?"

"Shh," she says, putting her finger against my lip. I wonder where that finger has been.

I am struggling to think. I think my robe was just undone. Am I being raped? Ahh! Someone's hand just found my boobs again.

"God Vega, you are so tight," she says deliberately playing on the double meaning. "But I can fix that."

"Jade," I groan, struggling to think of something to say.

"That's my name," she responds while wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Uh, weren't you going to find me something to put on?" I remind her, struggling to think, but finding it difficult with her sucking on my neck.

"I think you are overdressed as it is," she says and in one swift motion pulls my robe off my shoulders and let's it hit the floor.

I try to say something, but nothing comes out. I can only stand there, frozen while feeling someone's eager hands touch my private places.

"Let's get more comfortable," she says as shoves me onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow, before proceeding to climb on top of my vulnerable body.

This is way too much to take in, two minutes ago I was playing Troll Hollywood Arts and now Jade came out of nowhere and started macking on me. Maybe she has some more liquor in her bathroom. Or even better, maybe this is just a bad dream.

"Don't just lie there," my hostess says to me while breathing down my neck.

"Ja-," I stutter, not able to form a coherent sentence. I do the only thing I can think of and put my hands on her butt.

"Yeah, that's it, get into it," she says as she shifts her body and buries her head into my neck.

"Your butt is nice," I tell her, feeling strangely calm. Did I really just say that?

"I do lunges," she says while making small bite marks on my neck, causing me to fear for a second that she is going to go Dracula on me.

I mutter out something. What, I don't know. I could think better if it wasn't for the fact that I was naked and my hostess wasn't dressed like something out of a Buffy the Vampire slayer porno and violating places that I only wanted to be violated by my boyfriend. After a respectable amount of time dating, of course.

"Hold on, that cheap liquor goes right through you," she says as she rises up. "Don't go anywhere."

"Oh, I won't," I chuckle nervously, my legs feeling like the store brand gelatin that my mom buys.

Once she has left the room, I bolt up. I have never used strong language, not even after Trina stepped on both my feet with her stilettos, but I have to make an exception.

What the fuck! Wow, that felt kind of good. I should do that more often.

Now back to the subject at hand. Jade just-, well you saw. Even worse, I think I was actually starting to get into it. Oh God, am I a...lesbian?

No! I still like men, I love men. David Beckham, the guy in the cologne ad, Johnny Depp in his non-creepy roles. I guess I could be bi. That wouldn't be so bad.

Even if I am...that thing I just said, it still doesn't change what just happened. Why did Jade all a sudden pounce on me?

Hold on, the last thing she said was that cheap liquor runs right through her. Great, Jade has been drinking more. Now, I have to fight off more of her attacks until she sobers up a second time. Curse alcohol, I am never drinking again until at least my freshman year of college.

I look over at the nightstand containing the glass of what I thought was water. Now I know it has to be something else, likely rum, gin, or even vodka. I reach over and pick it up, before taking a whiff. Weird, no odor. Even though I shouldn't, I take a small sip.

I can't believe it!

It's water! Just regular H2O. Likely coming from the water thing on the refrigerator.

So Jade isn't drunk. I guess that's why I didn't smell it on her breath when she was breathing down on me. So the only question left is-.

"I'm back," Jade's voice interrupts, scaring the heck out of me and nearly making me spill her water all over myself.

I gently set the glass down, before shifting my body over to see her lying next to me having returned without my noticing, she is really good at that.

"Now where were we?" she asks while brushing a hand through my hair.

"Uh, we were in the process of getting me some jammies," I chuckle, pulling as far away from the woman as I can.

The look on her face, a mixture of anger, confusion, and disappointment. I haven't seen that look since the time Sikowitz gave the lead role to me instead of her.

"Yeah, we were," she says, the disappointment in her voice easy to read. She quickly rises up and walks back to her dresser.

I wonder if I should say something. We cannot keep doing this back and forth. I just have to speak up. "Jade, I think-," I start before I am hit in the face by something red.

I pull the object off my face only to get hit by another object, which I pull it off as well. Oh, it's some scarlet red pajamas. They look a little baggy to be Jade's.

"They are Beck's," Jade tells me as if reading my mind. "He forgot to get them when he came over to get all his shit after you know what."

"Oh," is all I say. I am about to change when I glance over to see my hostess looking right at me. I try my best to imply that I don't want her looking at me, despite the fact that she has already seen everything, twice.

"God, you are such a baby, Vega," she says, having realized what I was implying, but turns around anyway.

I get dressed as fast as I can. Being an actress, I can get in and out of outfits really quickly. It's a skill that really carries over. Not that I would know.

"Can I look now?" she asks, her voice filled with annoyance. I look over to see her holding her hand over her eyes, though I swear I can see her peaking.

"Ye..ah," I tell her as I button the last button on the oversized shirt, feeling slightly more comfortable, though not much as she is still dressed in _that_.

She doesn't say anything else, just walks back over to the bed and sits down at the edge. I feel really bad, I need to do something.

"Jade?" I ask, trying to break the tension that I caused.

"What?" she responds grouchily, her arms crossed over her barely covered chest.

"When did it start?" I ask hesitantly.

"When did what start?" she asks, confusion in her voice.

"When did you start to wonder that you were...you know..gay?" I question, always having wondered, but never getting the nerve to ask her.

"I told you, when I started noticing woman. Before I thought that Megan Fox was just a shitty actor and a bitch. Then I realized that she was a shitty actor and a hot bitch," she says, turning around to face me.

"But when did it all start?" I ask, wanting to know the whole story.

"You really want to know when I started questioning my sexuality?" she asks me, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" I state, feeling like I am watching the American Idol finale. Get to the good stuff already.

She doesn't respond, just sits there, looking off in the distance, likely torn between confessing or not. I know it can't be easy for her, especially given everything that has happened today. Finally she speaks up. "The day I met you."

"Wow, that's a weird coincidence," I start, then realize what she implied. "What, you mean I-."

"Yeah," she agrees. "It was tough, knowing you like someone and not knowing how they felt in return. Plus, trying to make a go nowhere relationship work."

I can't speak. I already knew that Jade had a thing for me, she has pretty much done everything but come out and say it. Still, the fact that I helped Jade West realize she was gay, it is just too much to take in.

"It was like I knew that I never had a chance so I was rejecting you before you had a chance to reject me. I read that in a psychology book," she goes on, making me turn away, though I really don't want to.

I can't believe it! Jade is opening up to me and not in that way. It's just...I can't even put words on it. I want to say something, but I have a feeling that nothing I say at this moment would help.

"God, I am such a dumbass," she moans while burying her head into her lap.

"No, you aren't," I state firmly, lifting her up. "You are a beautiful, talented, incredible woman. Anyone, man or woman, would be lucky to have you."

"But not the one I want," she says before looking into my eyes. "Aren't you just a little curious?"

"I don't know, maybe," I admit, with great reluctance. It's not like this is the first time that I have questioned my sexuality, but I have never to this magnitude.

I really look at the woman who has suddenly taken great interest in her bedspread. I have never seen her like this, weak, vulnerable, almost desperate. The same woman who once kneed a bouncer in the crotch because he didn't like the color of her purse.

I am always the one coming up with the solutions to mine and the others' numerous problems, usually by singing or cooking up some elaborate plan that works almost half the time. Yet for once, I am the problem. Okay, so I have been the problem several times, you aren't helping. There is only one thing to do.

"Jade," I say softly causing her to look up. Without thinking, I press my lips to hers.

I close my eyes then reopen them. Oh my God! I am kissing Jade West. It is something else. Her lips are incredibly soft, nothing like any of the guys that I have kissed. It is much better.

I find my eyes close again. I can't get enough of her lips and I feel her kissing back, which I take as a good sign. I want it to go on longer, too bad my need for oxygen forces me to part with her.

As soon as we break apart I turn away. Did I just do that? Did I just kiss the last person I ever thought I would kiss. And did I just enjoy it?

Even though I am terrified out of my mind, I turn my head to my hostess. She is frozen, not unlike the first time she saw me in my indecent state. I hope she at least gives me a head start before she chases me with some kind of sharp object.

"Oh," she finally speaks up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," I chuckle, rubbing the back of my head, unable to think of anything else to say.

"So?" she asks, leaning forward while giving me a good view of her cleavage.

"It...it's..different, but nice," I say, my cheeks feeling abnormally red. I can hardly believe that I just kissed the woman that spent the last two and a half years making my life a living Hell. And without any kind of mind altering substance to boot.

"I told you so," she says smiling, giving me a funny feeling in my chest.

"Yeah, you did," I agree, the tension in the room so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.

Neither my hostess nor myself say anything for a few minutes, though it feels way longer. I have taken sudden interest in the thread count in these pajamas. Finally, she speaks up,"Hey, Ve-Tori, can I ask you something?"

"What?" I ask, looking up from my sleeve.

She looks rather uncomfortable, almost embarrassed. "Do you want to do it again?

"Okay," I agree without thinking and before I can react I feel a pair of lips against my own.

It is different from the first, Jade is in total control. She also uses some tongue, which I find rather amazing. I try to keep up with the woman the best I can, but alas, she breaks us apart, much to my disappointment.

"Damn!" she says once we have broken apart. I just smile as she gently nudges me onto the pillow, to which I comply.

The next thing I know, she is on top of me and our lips have once again been reunited. I can do nothing but lie there, fists clinched, while my tongue battles against that of my companion's. It is hard to believe that my day turned out this way, not that I am complaining. Well, not as much as I was earlier.

I look up at the woman who is lightly breathing on my neck. It is almost too much to take in. I am so out of itI can hardly think straight, no pun intended.

She adjusts her body so that she is more comfortable, but we are still close. "Isn't this nice?" she asks softly while running her hand against my face.

"Yes," I whisper, turning to face the woman while grasping her butt. I never really took myself as a butt person, but Jade's is something else.

We quickly resume our lip lock, my eyes closing on instant. It is so darn good that I find myself spacing out. The next thing I know I feel a familiar hand on my breast.

My eyes shoot open to see that in the time that we resumed kissing, Jade had undone every single button on my pajama top and was now running her fingers over my exposed chest. Either Jade is the world's stealthiest ninja or I am very oblivious to what goes on around me.

She snickers, obviously reading my mind, something she seems to be really good at. I can only lie there while she lightly traces over the flesh, deliberately avoiding my nipples. She is a diabolical tease.

"You are evil," I complain, hardly able to take it.

"And you love it," she smirks as she lifts my arms up, much to my confusion. I feel her tugging on the fabric of the very loose sleeves. I quickly conclude what she wants and help her. In a few seconds my baggy pajama top is lying on the floor and my upper body is left completely nude.

My hostess blushes slightly at the sight in front of her. I can't believe I have this effect on the woman. I have known that Jade is a lesbian for almost two months, yet it never occurred to me that Jade could be attracted to me. I don't know if it was because I would come off as insecure or just my sheer obliviousness to, looking back, some rather concrete evidence that the woman was into me.

"Like what you see?" I chuckle, feeling giddy at being able to get this reaction from the woman who once glued my shoes to the floor while I was still wearing them.

She responds by shoving me back down, before proceeding to mount me once again, my exposed chest rubbing up against her lace covered one, all while our lips get reacquainted.

Feeling bold, I reach up and cup one of her lace covered breasts with my hand. I am a bit surprised by my forwardness as is my hostess, who lets out a small moan.

My hostess rises up, much to my confusion, until I observe the woman pulling the straps of her teddy down past her shoulders, her breasts popping out of the tight garment as she does.

"You love my tits, don't you?" she asks as she pulls me close to her chest.

"Do you see me complaining?" I mutter as I began to explore the glorious mounds with my tongue, causing my hostess to let off several cat like noises.

"Shit, when did you get so forward?" my companion moans out while I gently suck on her very sensitive nipples.

"I can stop," I tease while tracing circles over her areola.

"Do it and I will kick your ass," she threatens, just before I bite down on her nipple. "Fuck!"

I can hardly believe it myself. It feels so natural. Much more so than with any of the guys that I have been with. I almost wish that Jade had invited me over sooner.

I want to give her more pleasure, but she has other plans and with one flip I am once again on my back, looking up at those beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I'm in control tonight babe," she informs as she cups my cheeks. "Anyone ever tell you you have amazing cheeks?."

I don't say anything, I have obviously heard that before. I glance up to see my hostess start to pull her teddy down even further. "What are you doing?" I ask, starting to feel uneasy.

"Just getting comfortable," she responds as she pulls the garment down her slender calves, letting it fall to her ankles before kicking it across the room. "That's better."

My uneasiness quickly comes back. I know what she is trying to do. I am about to speak up, only for her to grab the waist line of my bottoms and pull them down to my knees. I am shocked and a bit embarrassed. Trina used all my razors so I haven't been able to tend to the landscaping in a few weeks.

"Better get my weed whacker," she jokes, having noticed my situation. She runs her finger over my pubic region, making me freeze up. "Wow, it's like a safari down here, forget the weed whacker, I will need a whole expedition team."

"I didn't plan for this," I mutter, feeling embarrassed, especially against my companion who is as smooth as a baby.

"It's not a big deal," she chuckles, continuing to run her finger over it. "But I can take care of it."

She rolls off the bed, much to my confusion, and walks out of the room, her exposed rear shaking with every step she takes.

I don't move a muscle, I am too weirded out. Within two minutes, my hostess returns clutching a can of shaving cream, a paper towel, and a razor. Is she going to shave her legs, wait...no, she couldn't be.

"My electric razor was dead, this will have to do," she says as she gets on top of the bed, making me look up in fear.

"Jade, really," I try to say to her, not expecting this of all things.

She doesn't respond, instead takes a hold of my pajama bottoms and pulls them completely off before tossing them into the floor of no return. She then takes hold of both my legs and pulls me into herself, our um...privates practically touching.

I now feel ten times more uncomfortable than in the hot tub. At least there we were a body's width apart, now we are practically..uh..what's it called? Scissoring? Grinding? Whatever it is, we are a few selective movements away from doing it.

"Be still, you don't want me to cut you," she tells me, before getting a gleam in her eye, "or do you?"

"No!" I state firmly. I could inform her that I could do this myself, but I don't think pointing that tidbit out to the woman in front of me would do any good at this point.

"Don't move," she orders, her voice surprisingly gentle. She shakes the can a few times and squirts a small amount of the cream in my pubic area. I tense up as she proceeds to rub it around.

I tense up even further as she picks up the razor. Every muscle in my body is frozen. I close my eyes feeling like the time I had to get those allergy shots. I am too scared to breathe as it glides over it's destination.

"All done," she says, after an undermined amount of time. I slowly crack my eyes open all while she is using the paper towel to clean up the extra shaving cream.

"See that wasn't so bad," she smiles while running her finger over my now smooth area, causing me to tense up again.

"Yeah," I mutter, that was definitely the weirdest thing she has done tonight. What's even weirder, that didn't kill my sex drive.

"I like a clean play area," she tells me as she throws the razor and paper towel into the wastebasket by her bed. She then sets the can down on the floor, before resuming her previous position.

"Doesn't that feel better?" she asks softly, our nude bodies pressed together, chest against chest, leg against leg, and privates against privates.

"Ye..ah, it actually does," I admit. I really wish it didn't feel so good. Why does being with this woman feel so right?

I try my best to cover up my private area, but her hands have other plans. I am worried that we are escalating out of control. I just have to speak up. "I think we are moving too fast," I manage to get out while battling ten very eager to explore fingers.

"Let me make you feel good, Victoria," she whispers huskily in my ear, making me shiver.

"Jade, I'm a...," I struggle to say, feeling embarrassed confessing this to her, especially while being intimate.

"Virgin," she finishes for me, causing me to turn slightly red.

"Yes," I admit, feeling shameful for some reason. It's not like I am a prude when it comes to sex, but when you have a cop for a father, let's just say, "hands where I can see them", doesn't just apply to being arrested.

It was always weird for me, especially when I was with the others. I know for a fact that Jade isn't one, as she enjoyed going into extreme detail about her and Beck's sex life. Andre also isn't. He lost it to that girl that couldn't stop kissing him. He later told me that she couldn't stop kissing him in another way, which grossed me out. Cat still is, she told me that she is saving herself until David Cook releases a new album. And Robbie, well do you really have to ask?

Her blue-green eyes stare deeply into mine. She makes me feel oddly calm and safe. "I have never been with a woman either, it will be like my first time too."

I don't respond. I am torn right down the middle. My heart is telling me to explore this new and exciting side of myself, while my brain is telling me that we are moving way too fast, we haven't even been on a date, and that I will hate myself in the morning.

I really start to think. I wonder how different things would have been if Jade was a guy. I then think back to everything that happened today. If it had been a guy that wanted me to get into a hot tub with no clothes on and drink alcohol I likely would have laughed and told him to jump in the ocean.

But Jade, the very much female, barely had to talk me into it. She has an almost supernatural effect on me. I can guarantee that I would not be lying naked next to Danny, Steven, or even Beck after an afternoon of T.V., food fights, and deep philosophical conversation.

Still, can I really surrender something so sacred to the person that I was thoroughly convinced hated my guts and wanted me dead? It's not something that I can ever get back.

I battle it out in my head, going over the pros and cons. Finally, I turn to my companion. There is only one possible thing I can say now. "Jade," I begin.

* * *

**There is a very good reason I have stopped here and no it's not to piss you off.**

**As you or may not have observed, I have gotten mixed reactions to the pace that this story has gone. Some have praised that I didn't make the girls immediately jump in bed after one or two chapters, while others had the opposite reaction and wondered when, if ever, the girls were going to get down and dirty.**

**Whether or not they do it will greatly affect what happens afterwords and once it happens there is no going back as I refuse to use cheap write-outs like it was a dream.**

**So because of that, I will you decide what happens next. If you want the duo to do the vertical monkey dance, then say so. If you want them to wait, then say that. If you want the X-Men to team up with Voltron to stop Skeletor from conquering the universe, then you are out of luck, because that has nothing to do with this story.**


End file.
